Another but longer Drabble
by Cennamace
Summary: Arthur and Merlin visit another village where unexpected things happen. Poor Arthur!


**Another (but longer) Drabble**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, what's up?<strong>

**I know what you'll think. Oh no, not another drabble.**

**I really don't want to bore you. It's just that this idea hit me and I had too little time to transform this into a normal story. So I decided to start a little drabble. I might go on if you like it. Just let me know.**

**Oh and please excuse all the mistakes. Unfortunately I'm no native speaker. So please feel free to let me know what I could correct.**

* * *

><p><strong>Misunderstanding<strong>

**Summary: Arthur and Merlin visit another village where unexpected things happen. Poor Arthur!**

* * *

><p>After a day of hunting Arthur and Merlin lingered across a public celebration in a nearby village, watching the cheering crowd of happy people passing them.<p>

The grinning servant watched his master who looked around curiously.

"You do enjoy this Arthur, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"That no one recognizes that you are the prince."

Arthur looked at Merlin confused.

"Why should I care?"

"Well, you know, in Camelot no one would just pass you without bowing or trying to ask some favour of you or other stuff. Isn't it nice to feel like a commoner?"

"Why would I enjoy to be treated like a peasant?"

But Merlin's smile didn't vanish until the prince finally gave in.

"Fine, you're right. It's a welcome change for now. I really hate all this attention when I just want to cross a place."

"See? I knew it. You can't hide anything from me."

"Don't get cocky! You're not all knowing."

"But I know you."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, that's unavoidable if someone has to spend so much time with a prat like you."

"Careful, _Mer_lin! If you really know me you should also know that I'm still the prince, no matter if everyone around us doesn't know."

"Yeah, don't worry. You don't have to remind me."

"Good!"

"But still, you would be nothing without me."

"I beg your pardon, what does this mean?"

"Don't act so surprised. What would you do if I wouldn't clean your mess every day?"

"I could hire another servant for that easily."

"Yeah but I guarantee no other servant would stick with you that long. There's no way how someone could endure you unless ..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless he's a friend who respects and likes you despite your arrogance."

"Me? Arrogant?"

"Yeah, and if this would be the only flaw on you I would be happy."

"_Mer_lin!"

"Oh come on, Arthur. Just understand a little joke. Be glad because I'm the only one who you can talk to as a friend."

"And why would I even want to have a servant as friend?"

"Because you like me. I know you'll deny it but deep down you know that I'm right or you would have fired me a long time ago."

Arthur stopped walking and stared at a pair of two men who hugged each other while enjoying their drink. The prince sighed and looked back at Merlin who had turned around, looking confused at Arthur, not knowing if he had said too much.

"It's not easy to confess it but you're right, Merlin. I do enjoy spending time with you and you've made my life comfortable a lot since I know you. It's hard to imagine my days without you. You really brought some happiness to me within the last years."

Merlin was shocked by this sudden confession. But before he could voice a response suddenly an older woman approached them, addressing the Arthur.

"Oh, how lovely! Sir, would you like to buy a flower for your partner?"

She held a beautiful dark red rose in front of the prince.

Shocked the men looked at her and Arthur blushed immediately, searching desperately for the right words.

"Um, eh, no. Oh my god, you got this wrong, lady! He's not, we're not ..."

But the woman kept staring at him with a huge smile, not understanding at all. Searching for help the prince looked at Merlin whose grin just faded away in time to change to a sad and disappointed expression.

Faking to cry the servant answered with a high voice.

"I knew you'd leave me some day. But to do it here in public ... Why do you hate me so much after all that I've done for you, after all that we've been through?"

The woman looked compassionately at Merlin and turned her gaze accusingly back at Arthur, just like some other people did who stood around.

Feeling very awkward in this attention drawing situation, Arthur finally gave in.

"Fine, I'll take one."

He quickly paid the woman and tossed the rose annoyed to Merlin. With a face that couldn't shade any redder the prince pulled his servant away to escape the crowd of staring people.

Just when they were away far enough Merlin burst out laughing and couldn't stop, not even when Arthur punched him at the arm.

"Stop it, _Mer_lin! How could you embarrass me like that in front of so many people?"

"But it was you who said such ambiguous stuff. Besides, no one here knows who you are. Furthermore they were all drunk, they won't remember anyway."

"Still, I won't leave this unpunished."

"Oh, come on, Arthur. Just admit that this was funny! Just to imagine that anyone would think we could be a couple, it's just ... so hilarious."

Merlin went on laughing but the prince pouted.

"I'll never go to a celebration with you _ever_ again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please?<strong>


End file.
